


Homework Time

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Peter gets some help with his homework and a lot more.
Relationships: John Dover/Peter Dover/Ben Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Homework Time

Math is is hard. Peter squints at the problems, trying to figure through the way Daddy taught him, but none of it seems to have stuck. He doesn’t want to ask for help, not and admit to Daddy that he hadn’t listened well enough, but…

It’s harder to pay attention to math when he’s thinking about how much he wants to crawl under the table and suck Daddy’s cock until Daddy comes down his throat. Maybe he should ask Uncle John next time.

Just his luck but Uncle gets home while Peter is still struggling with his lesson. He drops his coat on by the door and pokes his head into the kitchen to give Peter a grin. “Studying hard, kiddo?”

“Trying,” Peter responds without much conviction.

Uncle John’s brows raise before he steps inside to look over Peter’s shoulder at the book. After reading over it a few moments, Uncle points out a bit Peter had been missing. Within minutes, his current problem is complete.

“Thanks!” Peter pipes up and Uncle gives his shoulder a squeeze. He drops down into the chair next to Peter.

“How about we try to get this done before your dad’s back from the store?” Uncle says and Peter thinks about it. Daddy had left only a half hour before Uncle John got home but store trips could take a while since the grocery store was in the next town over.

“Okay,” he decides and Uncle starts going over the rest of the lesson.

As they work through it, Peter grows more uncomfortable in his seat. He hadn’t thought he’d be sitting here so long… and the thick plug in his butt is keeping him so very stretched out. Daddy had given it to him so that they could fuck anytime Daddy feels like he deserves it and Peter likes the way it keeps him nice and open, ready to be plowed hard, but right now he regrets leaving it in.

“Got ants in your pants?” Uncle asks and Peter feels his face heat up.

“No, just. The seat is really hard,” he answers lamely.

Uncle shifts his chair out some and then taps his thigh. “Come on over here then, kiddo.”

Refusing means he’ll have to explain why and Peter isn’t nearly ready for that. He climbs into Uncle’s lap and it is better, less pressure against his full butt. Uncle drapes one arm around him, his hand resting on Peter’s hip as he gets back into teaching.

This is all a mistake Peter realizes when the warmth of Uncle’s body against his own starts making certain parts of him want to react. Uncle’s warm lap pressed up against Peter’s butt, just like when Daddy had Peter sit on his cock after breakfast. Every time Uncle moves to point something out, it makes the plug shift inside him, rubbing at his walls and teasing so close to the sweet spot. His pants start feeling tighter, but he can’t exactly get out of Uncle’s lap now, especially since there are still several problems left, so he just prays that Uncle won’t notice.

As they get down to the last section, Uncle’s hand suddenly slides in between Peter’s legs and rubs firmly against his hard cock without even pausing in his explanation. Peter gasps in his next breath and suddenly everything is ten times worse. Uncle keeps rubbing him and then Peter realizes there’s something hard forming under him. His eyes snap wide and he glances towards Uncle from the corner of his eye. Uncle just keeps up the lesson. Biting his lip, Peter tries hard to pay attention but everything is so much worse now.

Uncle unbuttons Peter’s pants and drags down the zipper, each released tooth causing another tiny lick of sensation against his cock. Peter can’t imagine why Uncle’s decided now to touch him but he’s definitely not going to complain!

“See what I mean?” Uncle asks and Peter has absolutely no idea what he’s been talking about.

“Sure,” he says and then Uncle is dragging Peter’s pants down along with his underwear to reveal his butt. Then he opens his own pants and draws out his thick cock. Uncle keeps talking as his hands grip Peter’s hips and drag him back so that he can rub his cock against Peter’s push cheeks. Each rock moves the plug and Peter grabs the edge of the table tight to keep himself from fisting his own cock.

“Now this part is important,” Uncle says but Peter hears nothing else because Uncle grabs the butt plug and starts to pull it free, stretching Peter’s needy hole even wider.

Peter’s panting by then, wondering what Uncle plans on doing next, but the emptiness left over from the plug makes him hope- And Uncle grants his wish. Peter feels the wide head of Uncle’s cock press up against his hole, rubbing against it over and over. It just makes his hole yearn to be filled more. He starts getting what he wants as the head presses inside only to pull free again. Uncle does it again and the tease goes straight to Peter’s cock. The slide of it is easy with the lube he’d used getting the plug in but no less of a tease.

When Uncle finally stays inside, he eases Peter back to feed inch after inch into his needy hole. By the time he’s seated full, Peter’s cock is weeping for it. Uncle’s hands stay firm on his hips and he doesn’t let Peter move as he starts to gently rock in him, barely moving inside. It’s the worst.

“Almost there,” Uncle says cheerfully. “Stay with me, champ.”

“Okay,” he says without really caring as long as Uncle keeps filling him up. He’s not as thick as Daddy but he reaches in somehow deeper and it’s almost as good. Uncle takes Peter’s hand to guide him through the last problem. The relief of it is overwhelming and maybe now-

Peter hears the front door and the rustle of bags, and his stomach drops. He can’t hope to move and not have Daddy realize what’s happening. Uncle’s grip on Peter’s hip doesn’t help, either.

“Hey Ben,” Uncle greets as Daddy carries groceries into the kitchen, still rocking slow and short into Peter’s tight canal.

“John,” Daddy greets. He drops his bags and then adds, “Peter. Have you finished?”

“Y-yeah. Uncle-” Uncle’s hand moves to wrap around Peter’s cock and gives it a squeeze, tripping Peter up all over again. “Unnncle… helped me.”

“Good job.” Daddy turns to start putting things away.

Uncle shifts the chair back. He presses a kiss to Peter’s ear and then his hands cup under Peter’s thighs, spreading him wider and somehow sinking even further in him. Peter’s so full and his eyes stay locked on Daddy’s back even as Uncle lifts him up almost entirely off him only to slam Peter back onto his cock. Peter slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out and then Uncle chuckles quietly against his shoulder as he does it a few more times. The deep slide of Uncle’s rock hard cock and the way it beats up across Peter’s sweet spot is absolutely maddening.

“Good boy,” Uncle whispers, shifting Peter again to get his feet on the floor. Uncle rises and presses Peter against the table, still speared inside him. Peter’s not surprised when Uncle starts to thrust into him, hard enough that the slap of their hips is all Peter can hear. He stares at Daddy again but Daddy’s still putting things up like he hasn’t noticed. Then Peter notices the earbuds Daddy has in and realizes whatever Daddy’s listening to must be too loud to hear it.

Not wanting to risk it, Peter keeps his mouth covered as Uncle ramps it up, drilling his ass hard enough that the sturdy table shakes with each trust. So good Peter almost hopes Daddy will turn and see them, just to get hot enough to fuck Peter’s throat too, but then Uncle’s palming his cock again and Peter can’t think of much of anything.

When Peter cums, it’s a surprise and then he’s covering Uncle’s hand with his seed, hearing as it drips down onto the floor. Uncle leans over him, shoving in all the way so he can whisper in his ear, “We’re not done, kiddo. Get on your knees.”

Uncle pulls out of him and Peter shudders at the sudden empty feeling but he gets down as instructed. He moves under the table with Uncle’s insistence without knowing what’s going to happen next. Uncle sits down and scoots up to the table again, his cock still so hard. Peter licks his lips and Uncle doesn’t even have to tell him what to do. He takes up Uncle’s cock, marveling over how big Uncle is in his hands. It’s even better in his mouth. Peter swallows him down as well as he can, unable to take all of him but getting close. As Uncle’s fingers curl in his hair, Peter bobs his head over the throbbing knob.

“Where’d Peter go?” Daddy asks and Peter starts pulling off him but Uncle’s tighter grip keeps him firmly impaled on his cock. He pulls Peter in deeper than he can breathe through as a warning before loosening up so Peter can keep moving sloppily over it.

“Oh, you know boys his age. Too cool for old guys like us,” Uncle says with a laugh. He sounds so normal even with Peter gagging over his cock.

“I guess.”

Peter hears the chair behind him get pulled out and Daddy sits down. Before Peter can keep it from happening, he feels Daddy’s leg brush his own. Daddy’s hand is next, brushing over Peter’s hip and then sliding along the bared skin of his butt. Peter can hear the two still talking but all he can pay attention to are the fingers pressing into his gaping hole. It’s not nearly enough but it drags out a muffled groan of need around Uncle’s cock. Daddy fingers his hole a while before nudging his chair in further so he can drag Peter’s hips up. His uncovered cock presses hot and heavy against Peter’s cheeks. Peter shivers and then Uncle shoves his head hard down onto his cock, thrusting hard down his throat as Daddy slides into his needy hole to stretch him out deliciously.

Between the two of them, Peter can do nothing but let them work him on their cocks. Daddy sinks in deep and then Uncle and back again, over and over. It’s so good and all Peter wants is to be filled with their spunk. He wants to be dripping with it, utterly consumed by them.

Abruptly, Uncle jerks him in tight again just so he can unload right down Peter’s throat. Daddy doesn’t pause in fucking his ass as Uncle holds him in still. Every jerk of his cock shoots another wad of cum into his throat and Peter starts feeling faint before Uncle pulls free, the last drops of cum falling on his tongue.

Daddy pulls out of him and then drags Peter onto his feet only to shove him at the table the way Uncle did. He doesn’t even give Peter a chance to catch his breath before he slams back into him with a grunt.

“Oh, I knew that’d look good,” Uncle says and Peter manages to look over to Uncle’s satisfied expression and his still firm cock. “Fuck him nice and hard, Ben. Break that little boy pussy in right.”

Daddy doesn’t bother responding, not when he can drill deep into Peter’s hole. He’s so big, so good as he moves in Peter’s tight canal. It’s like everything inside him is being rearranged so Daddy can fit to the root.

“Fucking christ,” Uncle mutters and Peter can hear him start jerking himself again. “You look great like this, kiddo. Only eleven and such a little cock whore.”

Peter can do nothing but hold onto the table as Daddy fucks his way deep into Peter’s body, thighs slapping harder against Peter’s cheeks than Uncle had. It feels so good he could die.

“Please,” Peter whimpers out. “Please fill me up, Daddy.”

Uncle’s the one who groans but Daddy’s hands go tight on Peter’s hips and he jerks Peter back into every thrust. His sweet spot gets rubbed with every pass of Daddy’s throbbing tool in him and Peter sobs as he cums again.

A hand grabs Peter’s chin and jerks his head up so that Uncle can bury his cock back in his mouth. Peter groans around it and Daddy’s thrusts get rougher, more uneven. By the time Uncle pours his second load into Peter’s mouth, Daddy slams in deep to do the same. Hot shots of cum splash over Peter’s inner walls as Daddy keeps fucking him, squeezing cum out around his giant cock to drip down his thighs. Peter barely feels his own body anymore and just takes it.

Uncle pulls free of Peter’s mouth but Daddy stays buried when he finally slows. The warm burn just makes Peter want them to do it again but he’s not sure he can move.

“Knew that would be good,” Uncle says and Ben makes a noise of agreement, but Peter drifts off to the comforting throb of Daddy’s cock still filling him up.


End file.
